chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Buy More
Buy More is the electronics store where Chuck and Morgan work. According to Chuck, it is located at 9000 Burbank Boulevard , the rendezvous address phoned to Casey and Sarah's abductors in Burbank, California, 91506 (In reality, this address does not exist; addresses along this street in Burbank proper top out at 4300s, and then jump to the 10300s just over the line in the North Hollywood community of Los Angeles on the Los Angeles city street grid.) If Jeff's "resume" is to be trusted, he has worked at the Burbank Buy More for 18 years, since it opened—or 1990. In its trademark green and yellow colors, the store's motto is: "When you buy more, you save more. And when you save more, you can buy more. And when you buy more, you save more. It all starts when you BUY MORE." , seen on a sign near Morgan late in the episode. Along with the regular sales staff, the "greenshirts," the store's tech support staff in white shirts and ties is dubbed the Nerd Herd, with a small fleet of lettered and logo'd cars for service calls. Emmett Milbarge and Morgan Grimes at least, buy into the concept of the great realm of "BuyMoria", with a possibility, it would seem, of global conquest. The store is an actual CompUSA store with the logos and signs changed. It is an obvious broad parody of the blue-and-yellow BestBuy chain with its "Geek Squad" corps of tech support. In reality, as a filming location, the store's exterior shots in all of the episodes, except for the pilot, are of the Sprouts Farmers Market (previously was Mervyn's) at 6605 Fallbrook Ave in West Hills, Calif (located at 34.189041, -118.624363). Buy More's main competitor is Large Mart, which has a franchise in the same shopping complex. (A Costco in the same shopping center as the "Buy More" is likewise used as the LargeMart exterior.) There is a Bennigan's chain restaurant across the street from the Buy More. Burbank Staff Executives * Chuck and Sarah Bartowski (Owners as of Season Four finale) * Moses Finkelstein (Owner until Season Three finale) is Paul Marks the Line Producer/Director of the show. He can been seen in the last episode, last scene in the Buy More under the Subway sign with the Production Manager, Doug Ornstein in the green shirt * Mr. Mercer (HR manager) * Morgan Grimes (Store Manager) * Michael "Big Mike" Tucker (Assistant Manager; former Green Shirt and former Store Manager) Sales Staff ("Green Shirts") * John Casey (unofficial Assistant Manager on Big Mike's holidays) * Fernando * Bunny * Roan Montgomerry (Chuck Versus the Seduction Impossible) * Agent Greta (Season Four) * Porter Bauer (Season One) * Marvin Gadsby (Season One) * Cecil Goldenberg (Season One) * Christina James (Season One) * Ruben Magno (Season One) * Sal Sawaya (Season One) * Skye Stoinitz (Season One) * Leticia Williams (Season One) * Sarah Yang (Season One) Nerd Herd See: Nerd Herd * Chuck Bartowski * Jeffrey Barnes * Lester Patel (briefly Assistant Manager during Season Two) * Skip Johnson * Agent Greta (Season Four) * Sam Lembeck (Season One) * William DeBlasio (Season One) Former Staff * Harry Tang (Green Shirt; briefly Assistant Manager during Season One) * Anna Wu (Nerd Herd) * Emmett Milbarge (Interim Assistant Manager; Store Manager till Season Three opening) * Hannah (Nerd Herd) Buy More history Destruction of the Buy More We see in that Big Mike gets a call from a mysterious man, known only as Moses, telling him that because Buy More sales are down the store will be closing. A worried Mike talks the problem out with Jeff and Lester, (maybe not the best people to talk to) and Lester suggests that the Buy More has a closing down sale to make up the extra cash and prove that the store can sell items. Big Mike agrees and the sale is on. However Buy More suits appear at the store later and seem angry about the sales, saying that all the products should be moved to the Beverly Hills Buy More. Big Mike, Lester and Jeff hide. He admits to them that Moses couldn't protect them anymore. Also in Daniel Shaw lures Chuck out of Castle for a final showdown, fighting Intersect against Intersect, by planting bombs all over the Buy More and threatening to blow up the store. The Buy More is evacuated by Big Mike, so that he can escape from the aforementioned Buy More suits. With the store empty, Shaw and Chuck fight it out, whilst a handcuffed Sarah can only watch. Chuck beats Shaw and Shaw is knocked out by Sarah. A while later Chuck, Sarah, Casey, Morgan and a collection of CIA clean-up crew dressed as firemen, are searching for the trigger to the explosives that Shaw set up. Morgan finds the trigger but accidentally drops it because of his broken thumbs, and everyone runs out of the Buy More as it sets to explode. Due to an earlier conversation with Big Mike, where Jeff and Lester suggested that blowing up the Burbank Buy More would be a good method of solving the problems with the Buy More suits (Big Mike shot down this idea), everyone now thinks that Jeff and Lester were the ones who destroyed the Buy More, even having their (hilarious) mugshots posted on the news. Team Bartowski Ownership After the Buy More was sold by the CIA, Chuck and his newly established freelance spy team bought the store and Castle below it to continue going on missions and saving the world. In the series finale, the Buy More was bought by Subway. Buy More locations Beverly Hills Buy More right|thumb|300px|A [[MQ-1 Predator|Predator drone targets the Beverly Hills Buy More in ]] The Beverly Hills branch of the Buy More is located at 10100 Wilshire Boulevard, Beverly Hills, California, 90212, and is featured in , when the Beverly Hills employees, angry that the Burbank branch would receive the new Roark Instruments R7 before them, cover the store in toilet roll. The Beverly Hills employees then confront their Burbank counterparts, but Big Mike insists on no retaliation. However, when Fulcrum, Chuck, Casey and Sarah break into the Buy More to steal back Orion's Laptop, Casey punches Emmett who is standing guard in defense of the store, knocking him out. Big Mike believes this to be the work of the Beverly Hills Buy More, and he, along with Morgan, Jeff, Lester and Emmett, break into the Beverly Hills store and destroy most of the merchandise. Additionally, when Lester, Jeff and Morgan utilize Orion's Laptop, believing it to be the R.I. R7, they target the Beverly Hills Buy More with a real Predator drone, believing it to be a highly realistic simulator. However, Chuck manages to retrieve the laptop and cancels the air strike just as the Predator is about to arm its weapons. Morgan's Office Morgan's Office is located at the side of the store, and is the location of many important events in the Chuck universe. For example, in , the Buy More employees are interviewed about the break in at the store, and in , Big Mike offers Chuck the position of assistant manager in his office. It became Emmett Milbarge's office for a brief time during Season Two, before Emmett is killed in , and Big Mike returns as store manager. When Diane Beckman became manager for two episodes it became her office until when Morgan was promoted to manager when it became his office. Break Room The Buy More break room is where the employees of the Buy More hangout during their breaks or sometimes when they're meant to be working. The room consists of several tables, drink machines and lockers. The room also is used when Emmett Milbarge was interrogating the staff and for a first aid class, led by Devon Woodcomb, after Big Mike almost choked on a doughnut. The break room has a secret tunnel, with the opening behind the lockers, which leads to Castle and which is used to sneak in and out of the Buy More. Home Theater Room The Home Theater Room is an entertainment center located at the back of the Buy More store. It is a small room outfitted with a large flat-screen television and a sofa, designed to offer shoppers a chance to watch films or play video games. However, in reality, the flat-screen TV has been heavily modified to allow it to access and co-ordinate almost every aspect of the US military and intelligence services, even as far as coordinating flight plans for US Air Force bombers, as revealed in . In Season 1, Chuck, Sarah and Casey use the Home Theater Room as their main base of operations, before it is replaced by Castle. However, it is subsequently outfitted with a secret entrance to Castle (in the form of a trap door), similar to the one situated behind the lockers in the Buy More locker room. It is still occasionally used for mission briefings, and as part of Buy More sub-plots, notably in when Morgan is forced to deal with a gang of unruly jocks who have taken over the Home Theater Room, and in , when Ellie and Morgan find out about Chuck's relationship with Hannah after they discover the two making out in the Home Theater Room. Video Wall Although not often used directly by the team, the store's video wall is one of the store's prominent features. Videos subtly referencing the main plots or themes of an episode are often playing on the wall in the background: clips of What's Opera, Doc? run throughout in which a sizeable part of the episode occurs in an opera house. In Casablanca can be seen (the plot of which the episode itself frequently parallels) while in a movie featuring ninjas is played, which mirrors the plot which circulates around Ty Bennett and his history with Casey. Buy More Events * When Lester's aggressive sales policy puts the Buy More out of $3700, Lester organizes a massive party at the Burbank Buy More and charges by the head to make up the missing cash. * Nerd Herd employee Chuck Bartowski beat the game Missile Command in the Burbank Boulevard Buy More. * Both the Burbank and Beverly Hills Buy Mores are targeted by the MQ-1 Predator drone for an air strike when Jeff, Lester and Morgan use Orion's laptop to program the drone, thinking it is a realistic flight simulator. * The Burbank Buy More is destroyed, for more information, see "The end of the Buy More?" section above. * Chuck purchases the Buy More using assets he gains from Vivian Volkoff and Hartley Winterbottom References Category:Organizations Category:Locations Category:Destroyed Category:Rebuilt